


Flowers For Rogues (under re-construction)

by Aelien



Series: 花樣年華 ♡ 화양연화 [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Blood and Injury, Dark Romance, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Era, Gangs, I Need U, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, OT7, Other, Sugakookie, Teen Angst, jihope - Freeform, jiseok, vmonster, yoonkook, 花樣年華, 화양연화
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelien/pseuds/Aelien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of seven best friends, with promising lives and spiriting adventures, dark pasts and passionate desires. Through suffering, loss, bloodshed, tears and too many prescriptions...</p><p>How will the lives of these boys play out... if the play doesn't come to a cut, after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers For Rogues (under re-construction)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Inevitably inspired by the 화양연화 (In The Mood For Love) era. Many, if not, all of this plot makes up the entirety of the I Need U (Original ver.) MV.
> 
> 2) May involve swearing.
> 
> 3) They are not famous in this fic. Although I personally like reading ones where they are, I decided to go with Bangtan's own concept.
> 
> 4) OT7, OT7, OT7! And although I am a shameless Yoonmin shipper for days... as I said, I went with their own concept and stuck with their 화양연화 pairings; Sugakookie/Yoonkook, Jihope/Jiseok & VMonster/Taejoon.
> 
> 5) I haven't decided whether or not to add actual smut. For the relationships, I was uncertain, too. I love yaoi, but this novel is dark and angsty, so I wasn't sure how I could add that without going completely sinful as to submitting them into an OT7 gangbang.
> 
> 6) I will try and add some hot moments though (NOT JUST IN THEIR PAIRINGS!!! They will switch lanes left, right and centre. It's only fair, hah).
> 
> 7) Alcohol, cigarettes and drug warnings. It's an angst, after all, and what good would an angst be without those three main ingredients? (+ blood and violence and sex, of course)
> 
> 8) Okay, so I will involve sex. But... it wouldn't make sense if it were in ships, so? But I guess it might change as I write. Anticipate it!
> 
> 9) Their 화양연화 era inspires me so much. My other fic I don't think is as good. I will work hard on this.
> 
> 10) Thank you for reading. I really hope you enjoy my writing. It would mean a lot to me.
> 
> 사랑해요!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the aftermath, basically, given to you as a prologue. Chapter 1 will not begin from this. This is the end, put in front.
> 
> It starts off with angst, but I promise there is some light to make you fall in love. —

**_April 5th, 2016._ **

**_10:08am._ **

 

Kim Seokjin curled his fist up in a ball under his pillow as he cried, a weeping angel finding no comfort in the white sunshine flickering down from the window pane beside him. The darkness which shadowed the rest of his entire room, in mourning, was no place for him, either.

He was abandoned.

Alone.

He'd been crying for days on end. Days, and days, and days. He had nobody to care for him, lying on a little bed in a small bedroom, far away from civilisation, isolating himself unhealthily.

He'd cut his telephone line, smashed his phone, scraped the wallpapers through like a maniac, and on top of that, he frequently punched himself in the gut every time his stomach would churn for food.

Tears were his only meals, and he was undyingly hungry for them. Every drop that slid down his wide, refined eyes were a reminder. If he could've been numb, he would've chosen that route instead. But, as heaven would deem it so, such a thought seemed impossible.

There was a hole burrowed deep inside his chest, replacing his heart, where flowers once bloomed, and petals once danced around with the springtime breeze. Now, it was a void; a blackhole that sucked up his vitality and sunk him into a whirlpool of absolute grief and melancholia.

His face snotty, eyes stinging, lips plump and red and swollen, Seokjin couldn't even look in the mirror anymore. Simply to drag himself off the bed was painful. And to look at himself in the mirror? Deadly.

Every step... every beat of his heart...

He remembered them all.

What made him cry the most were all the memories. The memories which seemed so surreal as he tossed and turned, losing track of time and space in his little room, imprisoning himself with his own tragic mentality.

It didn't matter whether the sun came up at all anymore, because his only sources of light were already gone, like lightbulb fragments shattered under the force of clenched fists.

His memories... _distorted_.

His sense of self... _twisted_.

Shaking with trauma, Seokjin pressed his lips up against a polaroid some time later—it could've been weeks, or days, or mere hours, he wouldn't know, though it didn't make a difference either way—kissing the faces on each of the six frames with trembling hands and a hot face. He choked on his own hacking sobs each time his eyes scanned over a smiling Jeon Jungkook, and his heart sank with that smug look Min Yoongi had shot at the camera.

All six of his loves had betrayed him.

Perhaps it was bad that he thought that way. Perhaps it wasn't fair—that they were gone and he was still here, somewhat envious of them. But he couldn't have been so selfish. He couldn't have been so naive. He couldn't have... probably should have...

But he hadn't.

Now, he was facing the consequences of being estranged.

Now, he was to suffer.

 

 

**_April 5th, 2016._ **

**_11:13pm_ **

 

It felt like an eternity had passed before Jin finally had the courage to limp off his bed and stand in front of his mirror. His eyes were rimmed with red, irises black and soulless and completely worn of colour, skin flakey. Dark circles weighed down the tender flesh under his brown eyes, which once— _once_ —used to sparkle like dark gems, with his dark hair a nest atop his head.

His white blouse burnt against his skin, like the material flickered flames instead of warmth, and he slowly... even slower than the petals that whisked away in the zero gravity of his mind... unbuttoned his shirt, and lay the fabric down beside the floor on the mirror, scanning his own slim figure in the mirror.

His ribs were prominent, with his cheeks carved in from days of going without food, nor sunlight. The place where his neck met his collarbone sunk under in a steep wave, heavily contoured under the dim lighting of a somber dawn.

He envisioned cracks running down the mirror, fragments shattering into a million pieces like he knew the sun once would—when the cosmos came to an inevitable close—clenching his teeth as he pressed his nose against his cool reflection.

His breath fogged up the pane, and he envisioned himself now as Namjoon—Kim Namjoon—as he pulled away and padded the words, 'We must survive' so gently like he were touching a virgin.

And _that_ was when he really began losing it.

He crumbled down on the wooden floorboards, and began sobbing into his palms as he rumbled violently. In his mind, thousands of memories kept replaying over and over again in split rolls of thunder, whispering things to himself as he rocked and rolled around, trying not to let it get to him, even as his mind refused to listen.

He remembered...

Taehyung, dancing on the restaurant table like a fool, kicking over their meals and having them kicked out...

Namjoon, breaking dance moves with him by the petrol station on their break at work, teasing the older boy for not being able to dance at all...

Finding Jungkook's love letters to a mysterious muse, and then Yoongi's stash of alcohol and pills by his bedside draw...

From then on, his memories began to grow darker... and even darker...

Hoseok laying on the floor in front of his house, passed out with his blood almost coagulated by the frost of a cold nightfall stay...

The blood on Taehyung's hands...

Yoongi's lighter as he burnt down things he didn't care for—like his own love letters—and Jimin's sad poetry that Yoongi had snooped through to find, that always, _absolutely always_ , had talked about dying in the most saddening and impulsive ways... showing them to Jin... laughing because they loved the same girl...

He remembered so clearly those reoccurring times where Jungkook would come running to Jin during midnight, with no place to go and no motivation to live any more...

Namjoon's witching hour confessions about getting himself involved with the wrong kinds of people... doing things he shouldn't have been, with people he should've never known... scared he would risk the lives of his friends...

Seokjin doubled back and threw his head to the ceiling, wailing and screaming about like the madman he had now become. Oh, the irony! Oh, the pity! Had Namjoon even _cared?_ Had it all been _fake?_ A _show?_ A _play?_

They had all gotten what they had wanted. Except for Jin; who simply wanted his friends back, those laughs back, those moments back, to relive... _no, no!_ To come back _alive_ and _cherish_ that life which he had taken for granted—he was a zombie now, really; lifeless, spending his days and nights weeping and clawing at his skin—but now, there were no turn backs, no matter what Seokjin craved for and how much he prayed to a God he wasn't sure existed.

He was the only one left, throwing days and nights in the bin like he had with his useless clock he'd smashed after finding out they had all...

He couldn't even _think_  the word.

It had all just been too much. It _still_ felt like too much, and he just could not believe them. Absolutely could _not_ fucking believe them! Had they even considered Jin's feelings? Had they done this to him _on purpose_?

Who were the selfish people, and who were the ones who were selfless, and what would be the criteria to deem one in either category?

 _"If you love someone, you let them go,"_ Jimin had hummed once, matter-of-factly.

 _Once_. Only _once_.

Now, all of it, even the smallest, most forgettable things like that seemed... merely a part of Seokjin's imagination.

He screamed and yanked at his hair, almost pulling a handful from his scalp as he rolled over and held his stomach firmly, nails digging into his skin, crying against the floorboards with such dramatic tears that he felt he would choke down on soon enough.

He couldn't breathe. His throat was tight, his lips chapped, snot streaming down his nose as he clawed against the wood like a mentally deranged person.

"You win!" he yelled against the stale air, no echo, just deafening silence, mirroring back at him. "You all win... I lose, okay? _Okay?!_ "

There was no response.

Silent tears streamed down his face as his breathing faltered slightly, staring up at his dark roof as Seokjin envisioned the universe splattered over it like it were an unpainted canvas.

"I'll see you all soon," he whispered so gently, imagining as if his words were the cool breeze of the night air shared between the seven of them, a time which he felt had passed centuries ago.

"My loves..."

Shirtless and so handsome, even with glassy eyes and his voice weak, he rolled his neck to the side, and stared straight at the pillars of the bed. His heartbeat began slowing down.

"My loves... I..."

A gasp.

"My loves..."

Then, there was a loud thump.

 


End file.
